Valle de Pecados
by Karla YtF
Summary: Teddy está muriendo y recuerda "A diferencia de su padre, su amigo murió querido y nunca solo." Fue una vida larga y buena, 89 años, 89 años en los que fue feliz, 89 años durante los cuales vio a sus seres queridos morir. Rated por todas las muertes D:
1. Chapter 1

**Yami to Fujikiri**

Valle de Pecados

_El cielo del Sol_ _se puede comparar a la Aritmética_ _por dos propiedades:_

_una es que de su luz se informan todas las demás estrellas; _

_la otra es que los ojos no pueden mirarla. _

_Y estas dos propiedades existen en la Aritmética, porque de su luz se iluminan todas las ciencias, _

_ya que sus objetos todos son considerados bajo algún número, _

_y en la consideración de aquéllos, siempre con número se procede._

* * *

Una buena y tranquila vida, fue la que la mayoría de la gente que conoció en su época, disfrutó. No hubo guerras, no hubo pérdidas, no hubo lágrimas amargas en un momento trágico, no, no hubo nada que lamentar.

Su vista ya le fallaba, su respiración se entrecortaba a cada minuto, estaba viejo, estaba muriendo. Una muerte natural, una muerte tranquila, a lado de sus seres queridos o de los que le quedaban.

Ochenta y nueve años.

Fue lo que vivió, una larga y feliz vida, tal vez muy larga para su gusto. Ver a su amada Victorie morir fue una de las razones por las que le pareció demasiado larga; hubiera preferido ser egoísta y morir antes que ella pero el destino así no se lo permitió. La vio morir hace 7 años y la vida le dejó llorar por ella noche tras noche durante los siguientes tres años. Desde que se despertara por la mañana y le llamara y ella sin responder y le llamara más fuerte, la sacudiera, le gritara y todo fuera silencio.

Lloró por ella, hasta que su nieto, Harry, hijo de Remus, su segundo hijo, tuviera su primer bisnieto y lo bautizara como "Ted". Fue entonces cuando sonrió por primera vez desde que Victorie muriera, fue entonces cuando recobró un poco la luz de sus ojos, que ya se hubiera semi borrado veinte años atrás, cuando tuviera la mis fortuna de ver a su adorado padrino morir en manos de una enfermedad del corazón.

¡Quien lo diría!. Que el valiente, el invencible, Harry Potter muriera solo, una noche cuando su esposa se había quedado en casa de su hija Lily, ayudándole con el embarazo de su tercer hijo.

Muriera solo, pero siempre amado.

Teddy fue el primero en llegar a Grimmauld Place aquel día. Aún recuerda cuantas veces tocó el timbre antes de abrir la puerta por la fuerza y buscar por cada rincón a su padrino, hasta encontrarlo en su habitación, con la apariencia de un ser dormido, tranquilo, sonriendo, seguramente por fin con sus padres, hablando después de tantos años con su padrino, Sirius, reencontrándose con su amigo y padre de Teddy, Remus, enojándose unos segundos con su mentor, Albus Dumbledore, pero encontentándose al poco tiempo, dándole las gracias a su enemigo y protector al mismo tiempo, Severus Snape; encontrándose por fin con su familia.

Y por alguna razón Teddy sonrió, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sonrió al saber que por fin había encontrado la paz. Que si bien Harry había sido muy feliz a lado de su familia, de su esposa, de sus hijos y de su ahijado; también sabía que aún le faltaba algo, tal vez contentarse con su pasado, contentarse con todas las tragedias que la primera y segunda guerra le trajeron.

Así que sonrió, pasó una mano por el cabello totalmente blanco de su padrino y bajó al oír que Ginny acababa de llegar y le llamaba a su esposo.

Hace veinte años.

Fue una hermosa vida, a pesar de haber sido él el que alcanzara a sujetar a Andrómeda Tonks, su abuela, cuando ésta caía de las escaleras, pues había perdido el conocimiento a la mitad de ellas, sin poder llegar a tiempo a St Mungus, cuando esta ya había muerto, muerto en sus brazos, feliz de estar con su adorado nieto, que tanto le recordaba a su querida Nymphadora y Teddy sin poder llorar, por que ella misma se lo había pedido segundos antes: _"No llores, Dora nunca lloraba." _Lo último que le había escuchado decir.

Fue una excelente vida, a pesar de que su querido tío, Ron Weasley, llegara llorando aquella noche hace cuarenta y cinco años a Grimmauld Place, mientras Teddy visitaba a los Potter, llegara lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo, Harry, gritando cómo Rose había muerto dando a luz y con ella, su bebé; que no habían tenido tiempo de avisarle a nadie; que todo fue tan de prisa, que a penas si tenía seis meses de embarazo, que no sabían que hacer, que Hermione no despertaba después de que le diera la noticia y se desmayara. ¡Que lo ayudaran!.

Pasaron una semana esperando a que Hermione despertara y cuando por fin lo hizo, pasaron media hora tratando de contenerla entre lágrimas y gritos.

Hace cuarenta y cinco años.

Fue hace sesenta años, que viera a su madrina, Ginny romperse, gritar en los brazos de Harry y éste escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, llorando sin poder contenerse, deseándolo, pero sin poder. Y él sosteniendo a James, quien ya no podía mantenerse de pie; con el cuerpo de su hermano Albus de trece años inmóvil en la cama. Nada violento, todo natural, una simple fiebre que se debió haber controlado desde hacía días. Pero no lo hizo y ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero fue una buena vida, por que los conoció a todos y por que estuvo con ellos y por que lloró por ellos. Y por que ahí estaban sus tres hijos, ahí estaba a su lado Harry Lupin, su nieto y Remus Lupin, su biznieto y James Sirius, su mejor amigo con sus dos hijos, Albus y James III; idénticos a Harry, su padrino, pero sin los ojos verdes.

Todo estaba bien, moriría, si bien no solo, como su padrino, si sería también amado.

Fue un maravilloso auror, gracias al entrenamiento que su padrino le diera. Fue un maravilloso esposo, ¿cómo no podía serlo si tenía a la bella Victorie Weasley como mujer? Un cariñoso padre, eso se lo enseñó también Harry.

Fue una gran persona. Lo fue. Pero de vez en cuando, una noche cada tres, seguía llorando, pensando en sus padres y no pensando en ellos, sin haberlo conocido; sin saber si quiera como eran, tan solo imaginándolos como en las fotos que le regalaban Harry y Andrómeda.

Y sonrió; sonrió como Harry seguramente lo hizo en sus últimos momentos. Y abrió los ojos, como seguramente también su padrino lo hizo y percibió a su madre; tal vez también Harry la vio.

De pronto todas las voces que lloraban a su lado se apagaron, de pronto dejó de ver los rostros de sus hijos y de sus nietos; solamente la vio a ella, a su madre y sonrió, se sintió completo, se sintió por fin feliz, era hermosa, era hermosa de verdad.

Y detrás de ella apareció su padre, no viejo y cansado como se mostraba en las fotos, era joven y lleno de júbilo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y a su lado Harry, su querido padrino, con el cabello negro espeso y los ojos verdes brillando, como lo recordaba cuando era niño.

Junto a él, Andrómeda, su abuela, como nunca la había visto, casi gritando de alegría: Estaba con su hija y su esposo al fin, seguramente no tardaría de ver a su abuelo, de conocerlo.

Efectivamente, lo reconoció al instante, era tan parecido a su madre, Ted Tonks, quien sostenía de pronto la mano de su abuela. Y Ginny Potter, quien muriera diez años después que su esposo, también de pronto a lado de ellos emergió de entre el blanco infinito y no tardaron en unírsele Hermione y Ron Weasley, quienes murieran juntos tan solo tres años después de la muerte de Rose; quien estuviera a su lado, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Y más allá alguien que reconoció como James Potter, pues era idéntico a su padrino; a lado izquierdo de él una bella dama de cabello pelirrojo, seguramente era Lily Potter; a su derecha sin duda Sirius Black, como Harry lo describía siempre, elegante, guapo, nostálgico.

Y sonrió un poco más y de pronto se advirtió caminando hacia ellos. Su mirada se hizo clara, ya la vejez no le nublaba la vista, ya la enfermedad no le pesaba en el cuerpo, se sintió joven; observó sus manos, ya sin arrugas y aspiró hondo.

Y de pronto, a lo lejos, vio a Victorie, hasta el fondo, sonriendo, la bella rubia de quien se enamorara tanto tiempo atrás.

James Sirius dejó correr una última lágrima por su rostro para después sonreír, seguramente su querido amigo Teddy por fin estaba con su padres, con su padrino, su abuela, con su esposa.

A diferencia de su padre, su amigo murió querido y nunca solo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Si al menos hay un nudo en su garganta para este punto mi misión está cumplida :) Espero que les haya gustado. Iba a escribir las muertes de Herm y Ron pero después de Rose ya me pareció demasiado angst.

Reviews por favor? :)

10 de Septiembre 2008


	2. Precuela

**Precuela**

_Valle de Pecados es uno de los pocos fics que me agradan (escritos, por mi, quiero decir) y creo que en el fondo tiene demasiados argumentos._

_Desde hacía un tiempo había querido escribir una precuela y por fin lo logré._

_En mi profile :) (_No te arrepientas, Harry_) por si a alguien le interesa._

**Karla**


End file.
